


Teacher, Teacher

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Mild Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: Lillian Scott has her eyes on her music teacher Patrick Stump. He's known her her entire life, hell he even babysat her. Will he see her as more than a little girl?Little note, if you plan on leaving a comment calling me a stupid bitch, telling me that this is pedophilia, or telling me to fuck off and die, just leave my page. If you take the time to actually read this, and understand what the hell a dictionary is, then you would know that there is no pedophilia in this story. Don't be an ass.





	1. Plans Set Into Motion

My name is Lillian Scott. I'm 17 years old and I'm a senior at Glenbrook South High School. Oh and one more thing, before the end of this year, I will be sleeping with my choir teacher.

Let me give you a little more than that. My choir teacher is my former next door neighbor, Patrick Stump. I've had a bit of a thing for him for the last few years. He never noticed me fully until the fourth of July party my parents threw before school started.

July 4th, 2005

The day started off fairly normal in all honesty. Mom and dad were talking about their annual party and who all would be there. I was in my own little world until I heard my dad mention that the Stumph's would be there, including Patrick, who had just finished college. Mmmm, Patrick Stumph. The same boy, no, man, who had been the subject of all my sexual fantasies for the last year and a half. I needed to impress him at this party. My mind immediately went into plotting mode. I couldn't make things too obvious. My dad would flip out if the 23-year-old was interested in his 17-year-old daughter, but maybe I could catch his eye anyway.

My mind was pulled away from my thoughts when my mother made mention that Patrick was going to be the new music teacher at my school. Now my mind was in full-scale plotting mode. If I could get him to notice me tonight, then maybe, just maybe I could truly get the jump on him before my senior year was through. The man was going to be in my bed before I graduated.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room to think. Patrick had always fascinated me. He had been my babysitter for the longest time, but I never minded. He was a good guy, and I usually just sat in the corner of the basement while he and his friends practiced. They had some band. Fall Out something. When he had left for college I had been a little bit upset, because hell there went my Friday night plans. The guys treated me pretty well honestly, but then again, I was just Patrick's short little neighbor. Oh well, I wasn't after any of them. Patrick was my goal.

Patrick's room looked directly into mine, and I could see him on his laptop. Maybe he was finishing up his lesson plans for the first semester that he would be teaching. God, he looked even better than he did last summer. I think he felt my eyes on him because he suddenly looked up and our eyes locked. I think it took him a second to put it all together because he looked confused. Then, recognition dawned on him and he smiled. I waved to be polite, but just to keep him guessing, I immediately turned my back on him and went to find my swimsuits. He didn't know it, but he was about to get a show.

Step one of my plan was in action. I carefully crossed my room, making sure that I was in his line of sight still and peeled off my jean shorts and slowly removed my t-shirt, leaving myself only in my green bra and panties. I could feel his eyes boring into my semi-naked form. I smirked to myself as I took out my two favorite swimsuits and took my time changing from one to the other, only letting him see my naked form from the back. I knew he could still see the curves of my body, so I may have lingered a little bit longer than necessary before I put the tops of my swimsuits on.

I knew which one I would wear before I started this little game. His favorite color was orange and I knew that he would notice me more in the one that was the color of a warm sunset. I smiled as I slipped my shorts and t-shirt back on over my chosen bikini and left my room for exactly three minutes. When I returned, he had his attention back to his laptop, but I saw the redness of his cheeks and the sheen of sweat on his brow. I knew that the beginnings of my plan had already been successful.

Later that day, the party was in full swing, and I was laying next to the pool trying to look the part of the bored teenager. My sunglasses hid my eyes, but they were locked onto Patrick. His bandmates had been invited to the party too, so he stayed close to them for the most part. He had glanced at me six times in the last hour, and it made me grin internally. The next part of my plan was going to be easier than expected.

I stood up from my lounge chair and confidently walked over to him. His bandmates looked me up and down as I got nearer. They had always been nice to me, so I almost felt bad for the death glare he was giving them. When I made it to the four of them, I gave an award-winning smile and spoke confidently.

"Hey, guys! Enjoying the party?"

"Well, well, if it isn't little Lily. You're all grown up aren't you?"

I could see the flash of jealousy in Patrick's eyes as Joe shamelessly flirted with me. I giggled and put my hand on Joe's bicep as I answered. "Not fully Joey. Still have a few months until I turn 18."

"So are you excited for your senior year?" Andy questioned with a smile.

"Yeah! Honestly, I can't wait for it to be over. I'm chomping at the bit to start college."

Patrick finally spoke up. "So what do you plan on studying when you get to college?"

I smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm torn between photography and the culinary arts. Who knows maybe neither of them is the right career path for me."

"You'll figure it out, Lil," Pete answered as he let his eyes roam my body.

"Yeah. I have no doubt I will. See you guys later. I'm gonna take a dip in the pool. It's hot as hell out here."

I heard them talking quietly to each other as I walked away. Another successful piece of my plan brilliantly executed. Patrick would be putty in my hands before the school year was out.

Now, I want to stop here and make it very clear that this is not about love. At all. I simply want to bed him and do it as many times as I can before I go to college. I literally only want to feel him inside of me. What can I say? I'm a hormonal teenage girl. I have one thing on my mind and that is pleasure. Now back to my story.

The day wore on, and I could feel Patrick's eyes on me all day. They almost bugged out of his skull the first time I came out of the pool, water running off my body. When I sat back down in my pool lounger and put my sunglasses back on, I did notice one thing, though, Patrick had begun to get aroused just looking at me. He wanted me, and little did he know, he was going to get his wish.

It wasn't until nightfall, and I had slipped on my jean shorts, that I caught him alone. He was sitting at a picnic table waiting for the fireworks to start. I grabbed two cold cans of pop and slid into the spot next to him. He jumped slightly when I spoke, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey. I thought you could use a cold drink." I smiled as I handed him the cold can.

"Thanks." He smiled at me warmly.

"So, how was college?"

"It was great. I missed being home, though."

"I bet. So I hear that you're the new music teacher at the school this year. I thought you were trying to make it big with your band?"

"Oh, well, we're still playing shows, but I needed to have something to pay the bills for now. I've been looking for apartments around here, and I think I found one today."

I put my hand on his forearm. "That's great! I hope you get it. You need your own space."

I felt the tension between us as he looked down at my hand on his arm, stroking small circles on it. "Yeah I do. The one I found is small, but it has a space that I can turn into a studio."

"That's wonderful. I suppose that will keep the dream alive. You've always been so talented, Patrick." I moved my hand to his thigh, and his face erupted in a deep blush.

"Th-thank you Lily. So what are your plans for your senior year?"

"To live," I said cryptically. Patrick didn't have time to answer, as the first sparks of light shot into the sky. I took a chance and looked at him before I laid my head on his shoulder. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Oh yes. This is going to be so easy. That night, I made sure to leave my blinds open so that Patrick could see me, alone in my bed.


	2. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is recommended for you to listen to Criminal by Fiona Apple if you've never heard it before, so you understand how exactly sexual the song really is. That is all. Enjoy!!

I planned my outfit meticulously for the first day of school. I needed to make myself available looking, but not desperate. Patrick had to notice me again. I hadn't seen much of him since the party and it was driving me crazy. My dreams about him had become much more vivid. The things he did to me were depraved. I only hoped that some of them would come true.

I exited my truck and walked into the school with cool determination. I didn't have choir until third period, but that didn't mean that I couldn't make myself be seen before then. My first class was next door to his, so it took no time for me to find him. I snuck into the classroom as quietly as possible and walked up behind him.

"Boo!"

"Jesus fuck! Lily! How are you? What are you doing in here? I don't have you in class until third period."

"I know. I just wanted to start sucking up to you early."

"Lil, you know you don't have to suck up to me. Your singing voice is amazing."

I blushed slightly. "Aww shucks Mr. Stump, you're too kind."

He chuckled. "That's so weird."

"What?"

"Being called Mr. Stump. You've always just called me Patrick or Trick."

"I can't very well call you that during school hours. It would be inappropriate." I saw his gaze travel down my body. I smirked and straightened my posture. He was already becoming putty in my hands. The bell rang and we quickly said our goodbyes. I felt his eyes follow me out the door, and couldn't wait until third period.

First and second periods came and went and soon enough it was time for choir. I was the first student in the room, so I was able to chat with Patrick for a few moments before everyone started filing in. I caught him staring a few times, most likely remembering me in my bikini. I smiled at him innocently the last time I caught him. He turned such a delicious shade of red. Oh, the things I had planned for this man.

Class started and he decided to see what our vocal ranges were as to group us properly. He sat behind the piano and asked for each of us to sing a song of our choice. Most of the class sand Top 40 stuff, but I had a plan. He looked at me expectantly.

"Do you know any Fiona Apple, Mr. Stump?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"I do. What song Miss Scott?"

"Criminal."

He nodded and began to play. My voice was strong, and I swayed my hips to the music. I loved this song and wanted him to understand that I chose it for him.

 

 

I've been a bad bad girl

I've been careless

With a delicate man

And it's a sad sad world

When a girl will break a boy

Just because she can

Don't you tell me to deny it

I've done wrong and

I want to

Suffer for my sins

I've come to you

'Cause I need

Guidance to be true

And I just don't know

Where I can begin

What I need is

A good defense

'Cause I'm feelin'

Like a criminal

And I need

To be redeemed

To the one

I've sinned against

Because he's all

I ever knew of love

Heaven help me

For the way I am

Save me from

These evil deeds

Before I get them done

I know tomorrow brings

The consequence at hand

But I keep livin' this day like

The next will never come

Oh help me but

Don't tell me to deny it

I've got to cleanse myself

Of all these lies till

I'm good enough for him

I've got a lot to lose

And I'm bettin' high

So I'm beggin' you

Before it ends

Just tell me where to begin

What I need

Is a good defense

'Cause I'm feelin'

Like a criminal

And I need

To be redeemed

To the one

I've sinned against

Because he's all

I ever knew of love

Let me know the way

Before there's hell to pay

Give me room to lay

The law and let me go

I've got to make a play

To make my lover stay

So what would an angel say

The devil wants to know

What I need

Is a good defense

'Cause I'm feelin'

Like a criminal

And I need

To be redeemed

To the one

I've sinned against

Because he's all

I ever knew of love

What I need is

A good defense

'Cause I'm feelin'

Like a criminal

And I need

To be redeemed

To the one

I've sinned against

Because he's all

I ever knew of love

 

 

After I finished, every guy in the room was staring at me open mouthed, including Patrick.

"Wow. Uh. Miss Scott that was amazing. Please return to your seat."

"Sure thing Mr. Stump."

Class continued on and just before the bell rang, he let us know that the set-up would be posted by last period. As we left class, my friend Anabelle pulled me to the side.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied cooly.

"That blatant sexual performance you gave."

It was no secret that Anabelle thought she deserved the main spot in the choir. I answered her as evenly as I could. "I was just singing Ana. Nothing more."

"Bullshit. You'd better not be trying to take my solos from me."

"I don't want your solos. I'm just trying to my best. Colleges will be looking for that."

"You're so full of shit Lily. If you take my solos, you'll regret it."

She turned away and stomped off. She always took pride in having the solos for both the Winter show and the end of year show. Now that she threatened me, she was going to have some stiff competition. I went to my French class, and then to lunch. I usually ate lunch on campus the first few days, but today, I knew exactly where I was going.

I pulled up to the apartment complex and I smiled when I saw his car already there. My parents had insisted that when Patrick moved out of his parent's house, that I help him since I had a truck. I did the obligatory complaining, but deep down, I was more than happy to help. It ensured that I knew where he lived. I mean, I couldn't very well fuck him in my room at home. It would be inappropriate.

I exited my truck and went inside the small building. Climbing into the elevator, I smiled as I pushed the three button and rode to Patrick's floor. The doors opened and I immediately went straight to his door. I heard him swear loudly when I knocked and was rewarded with the sight of Patrick sweaty and slightly flushed.

"Oh. Hey, Lily. What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take lunch off campus today. Besides, I've been wanting to see how you fixed the place up." I said as I smiled.

"Well, come on in then." He moved to the side to let me enter.

I felt the tension from his body when I walked inside. "Thanks."

He followed me into his small living room and sat in a chair across from me. "So how's your first day been so far?"

"Not too bad. My choir teacher is pretty cool." I said nonchalantly.

His eyebrows quirked. "Oh yeah? I hear he has a star pupil already."

"Oh, he does huh? I hope they live up to his expectations."

"I'm sure she will. She may even get the solos this year for the Winter and end of year shows. She is quite good."

"She'll have to work so hard," I said letting my voice drop low with the last words.

I saw him stiffen a bit when my voice changed. He nodded and we made some small talk for a little while longer. It wasn't long before lunch period was nearing an end and we left his apartment. He threw me off a bit when we were in the elevator together.

"So Lillian, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself," I smirked.

"Smart ass. Do you have any classes last period?"

"Nope. That's my free period, I was just planning on using it to do my homework. Why?"

"I could use a teacher's aide in that class. Would you be interested?"

I felt the elevator heat up a bit. "Of course. I would just need to tell the office."

"I already took the liberty. I figured you wouldn't mind."

I placed my hand on his bicep. "Of course I don't mind. It'll look great on my college applications." I squeezed his arm gently and watched him nervously lick his lips.

"Great. I'll see you in my classroom last period then."

We exited the elevator together and I climbed into my truck. I needed to grab a snack before going back to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I found out that as Patrick's aide, I would be responsible for xeroxing lyric sheets for choir and sheet music for his other classes. I'd also run little errands for him and help him stay caught up on his grading. I smiled as I thought about all the ways I could make him squirm. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I must say it has already caught a bit of traction, and I'm pleased. I hope to keep you entertained with my writing. Feel free to let me know how I'm doing in the comments!


	3. Ground Rules Are Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some French in this chapter. I used Google Translate, so I apologize if anything is amiss.

A few weeks went by, and I continued to torture Patrick while we were at school. I didn't go back to his apartment just yet, but I was able to watch him get flustered every time I came into his classroom. I didn't do too much, but I did do little things that he could easily see. One day, I wore a very tight corset top to school. It pushed my small breasts together just enough but wasn't obscene. He couldn't take his eyes off of me that day. The same thing happened a few days later when I went to school wearing a short skirt. I had neglected to wear underwear that day, and Patrick found that out last period.

He had asked me to make copies of the sheet music that the jazz band would be performing for the Winter show. I took the opportunity to tease him some more. No one was in the small copy room when I made it there, so I took the liberty to climb on top of the machine and make a "special" picture for Patrick.

Once everything was copied, I slipped the picture into the stack. I knew he would look through the stack before he passed them out. He wanted to make sure that each copy was legible and straight. I knew he found it when he dropped his water bottle and the clear liquid splashed all over the bottom of his khakis. I smirked as he swore under his breath and dismissed class ten minutes early.

I sat in the back of the classroom calmly working on my French homework. He tried to act like he hadn't just seen a xeroxed copy of my ass and cunt, and he was failing so hard. We sat in the classroom well after the bell rang, in a sort of deadlock. Neither of us wanting to be the first to move. I knew exactly why he didn't want to move, though, if he did, I would see his erection.

Finally, I decided to put the man out of his misery a bit. "Mr. Stump, may I ask you a question?"

"What do you need Lillian?"

"Well, I know it's not your place, but I need a little tutoring."

"Why would that not be my place?"

"Because it's for French class."

"Well, Lily, I'm not-"

"I know, I just remember how good you were in French when you were still in school. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I turned to gather my books and he stopped me. I smirked. The man was too easy to play.

"Don't worry Lily. I don't mind helping you. Why don't you come over to my place when you need help? It'll be easier that way."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Mr. Stump!" I said as I ran out of the classroom. I now have permission to go to his place. I was about to kick things up a notch.

It was a full month before I went to PAtrick's apartment for tutoring. The late October air felt fantastic as I walked through the parking lot and into the apartment complex. When I made it to his floor, I practically skipped to his door and knocked excitedly. A moment later, he pulled open the door and smiled at me.

"Well hello, Lily. What brings you by today?"

I held up my French textbook and grinned, "Well you did say that I could come over if I needed any help."

"I did. Come on in. Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be great if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. How about you get settled in the living room while I get us both a glass?"

"Sounds good." I smiled again and went into the living room, and set my notebook and textbook on the coffee table. I sat on the floor with my back against the sofa. Patrick came back in a few moments later with two glasses of cold water and sat down on the sofa next to where I sat on the floor. We went through the areas where I had been having trouble, and I decided to put my plan into action.

"Alors, j'ai une question pour vous." (So, I have a question for you.)

His lips quirked into a smile. "Et quel serait-il?" (And what would that be?)

"Tu penses à moi en dehors de la classe?" (Do you ever think of me outside of class?)

"Parfois. Je vous ai connu la plupart de votre vie." (Sometimes. I have known you for most of your life.)

"Comment pensez-vous de moi?" (How do you think of me?)

"Je pense que vous êtes une belle jeune femme qui ira loin dans la vie. Vous avez beaucoup de détermination Lillian." (I think you're a beautiful young woman who will go far in life. You have a lot of determination Lillian.)

I licked my lips. It was now or never. I stood up and slid into his lap and kissed him full on the mouth. Seconds passed before he relaxed beneath me and his mouth moved in sync with mine. I took his hand and slid it under my shirt and let him cup my breast. When he took the initiative and pinched my nipple, I groaned in satisfaction and ground my wet core against his very obvious erection. He let out a small whimper when I pulled away.

I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Que pensez-vous de moi maintenant?" (What do you think of me now?)

His eyes glazed over with lust. "Je pense que vous allez me mettre dans des ennuis." (I think you're going to get me in trouble.)

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" (Do you want to sleep with me?)

"Pas pendant que tu es mineur." (Not while you're underage.)

I became angry quickly. "What does my age have to do with anything Patrick?"

"I'd rather you be sure. Besides, if you wait until you graduate, then there wouldn't be a problem!"

"You're just scared. It's not like I'm asking for a commitment. I'm just talking about sex!"

"Y-you don't expect a relationship?"

"No! I'm a young and wild and impulsive!"

"Lily, this is crazy talk. Go find someone your own age to fuck with."

"Like four years is such a big deal! I'm not asking for you to put a ring on my fucking finger! I'm asking you to let go for once and give in to your baser desires." By this time I had gotten up and crossed the room.

He stood up quickly and pushed me against the wall. "I'm not going to get involved with a little girl!"

"I'm not a little girl Patrick! I'm literally months away from being a legal adult! Don't tell me that you don't think about me when you're all alone. I've seen how you look at me. I know that in the dead of night, you stroke yourself wishing it was me! You imagine my lips wrapped around your cock. You dream of what it would be like to fuck me senseless. You're transparent. Just do it! Let go!"

A wave of emotions flashed through his eyes and before I knew it, he had pushed me onto my knees and had pulled his erection through the zipper of his jeans. He roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me towards his cock. I opened my mouth and took him all the way into my throat. He kept the vise-like grip on my hair as he roughly thrust into my mouth. I reached my hands up under his shirt and drug my nails roughly down his chest and stomach. He groaned and began thrusting faster, taking his pleasure from me.

After a few moments, his thrusting became erratic and he growled throatily as he came hard into my hot, waiting mouth. His eyes went wide as I swallowed everything he gave me. I smirked at him as I tucked his cock back into his jeans and stood up. I collected my books and walked to the door.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"If we do this thing fully, there's no going back, Lillian."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do. If this happens, you are not to fuck anyone else. I don't share."

"I can deal with that. As long as you understand that this is just sex. No emotional ties. Nothing."

"That won't be too hard."

"Good. I'll see you in class tomorrow Mr. Stump."

"See you tomorrow Miss Scott. Wear that black corset top I like."

"Anything for you sir," I smirked and left the apartment, satisfied with our new roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna have this entire story posted soon. I only have a chapter and a half left to write of it, and I'm currently working on typing it all up from my notebook. Thanks again for reading!!


	4. Teasing Never Felt So Good

The next day I did wear the corset top again, and I could feel Patrick's eyes on me every time we were near each other. Today had been the audition for the Winter show, and I was afraid that my physical appearance would have an effect on whether I got the solo or not. I knew Anabelle was already suspicious of my relationship with Patrick, and I didn't want to give her any reason to try and investigate further.

When last period came around, I was able to pull Patrick aside and speak to him. We were in the hallway as the Jazz band went through their warm-ups.

"What's so important that you had to pull me away from my class Lillian?"

"Don't act like they're not just warming up. I just wanted to tell you that I don't want the Winter solo. Give it to Anabelle."

"Lillian, your audition was the best. I can't give it to her."

"Look, Patrick, she's suspicious of our relationship and I don't want to give her the incentive to pry into my private life at all. Just give her the damn solo!" I whispered violently.

"Okay fine. I'll give the solo to Anabelle, but this conversation isn't over. You deserve to get the solo. Both of them actually."

I nodded and we made our way back into the classroom where I busied myself with grading his Musical Theory tests as he worked with the band. Soon enough, the class was over and the other students filed out of the room, ready to get home. I had only gotten halfway through the tests when I heard the classroom door lock and Patrick looked at me with a lustful stare.

"I went out on my lunch break today and purchased you a gift, Miss Scott."

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. "Oh yeah? And what would my gift me Mr. Stump?"

He placed a small box in my hands and smiled with the devil in his eyes. "Open it and find out."

I opened the box only to find an egg-shaped vibrator. It looked like the kind with a wireless remote. My eyes widened in delight. "Fantastic! Where's the remote?"

"Oh no, that is not going to be in your possession. I will have the remote. This week will be a test for you."

"And what kind of test involves an egg vibrator jammed inside of me?" I asked silkily.

"The kind where you don't make a sound as you wear it every day. It's a lesson in submission my dear."

"Now that sounds like a lesson I can enjoy."

"Me too Miss Scott. Me too."

The rest of the week was pure torture. Patrick would push that damn button at the worst possible times. I tried desperately to not let my voice change when he would surprise me with the vibration, but after three days of sexual frustration, that proved to be a fruitless endeavor. It showed the most on Friday while I was in the bastard's class. We were rehearsing our medley for the Winter show and right as we were all supposed to be harmonizing, he pushed the button causing me to sing louder and very sharp. He cut the song off and looked at me angrily.

"Miss Scott! What exactly was that?"

"I-I don't know what happened, sir."

"Well whatever it was, see that it doesn't happen again!"

"Yes, sir."

That bastard knew exactly what had happened. He was going to pay for this. I shot out of his class quickly afterward and avoided him until last period. He had a meeting in his classroom with the principal, Mr. Michaels after school, so I wouldn't have much time to set my revenge up. As soon as the last bell rang, Patrick left his classroom, I jumped into action. I hid my bag and dove under his desk. There was just enough room for me to be hidden under the desk without being seen. 

I tried to slow my breathing as the two men entered the room for their meeting. If I was caught, Patrick could lose his job and I could be expelled. Soon I saw Patrick's shoes in front of his chair and he sat down, sliding forward until he was under the desk. I heard the principal start to pace in front of Patrick's desk and I carefully slid forward, unzipping Patrick's pants. I heard his slight intake of breath as I pulled his cock out of his pants and ghosted my tongue over the head. He hardened within seconds and I took him deep into my throat. His body stiffened as I grazed my teeth over the tip and swirled my tongue. I sucked firmly, and I heard Mr. Michaels stop pacing.

"Mr. Stump is everything okay?"

"Yes, sir. Just a little tired."

"Okay. Let's continue then."

I chuckled silently as it was getting harder and harder for Patrick to keep his composure. I teased him for the full hour that the meeting lasted. I pulled my mouth off of him as the principal left and I heard him whimper at the loss of my warmth. As I went to tuck him back into his pants, he caught my wrist and pulled me up from under the desk. He looked at me with a devilish smirk. He quickly went to the door and locked it, returning to me and pushing me onto my knees. He shoved his cock back into my mouth.

"You're not leaving me wanting Miss Scott." He said as he thrust into my mouth.

I slid my hands up his legs and gently cupped his balls as he continued to take his pleasure from my mouth. I was so caught up in sucking him off that I was caught off-guard when he pushed the damn button again, causing me to moan around him. For a moment, all you heard in the classroom were the sounds of our grunts and moans. He cranked the egg up onto high and I came hard within a few seconds. He continued his broken pace and soon he finally let go, coming into my mouth and smirking when I swallowed.

"What the fuck was that Lillian?"

"I was trying to get you back for class earlier."

"Your attempt at payback is going to cost you."

"Ooooooooh. I'm sooooo afraid of you." I mocked as I rolled my eyes.

"You should be. I'll see you next week Miss Scott."

"Can't wait Mr. Stump." I flounced away, swaying my hips.

Later that night, I got a text from Patrick. I just laughed when I read it.

Trick: Until your birthday in two months, we're going to play a game, Lillian. You are not to touch yourself. At all. I want all of your frustrations to build up. If you really want to continue this, you won't disappoint me.

Lil: I have a condition to add to your request. You don't get to touch yourself either Patrick.

Trick: Game on Lillian.

I smiled as I put my phone back on its charger. These next two months were going to be interesting.

***ONE MONTH LATER***

It's the beginning of December and this last month has been pure hell. Patrick and I have both kept up our ends of the bargain, and it's starting to show. We're both irritable as hell. Prep for the Winter show has been consuming everyone, putting us all on edge even more. Anabelle has been gloating almost non-stop about her solo. She wouldn't even have the damn thing if I hadn't made Patrick give it to her.

Patrick looked tense as Anabelle and I entered class with her babbling on and on about her solo and how it'll be the best one she's ever done. She's so sure that talent scouts will be at the Winter show and that they'll hear one note from her mouth and sign her to a label immediately. Talk about delusions of grandeur. Don't get me wrong, Anabelle has a beautiful voice, but all her talent goes straight to hell the moment she speaks. No one wants someone that's so full of themselves. I'm reminded of why I like Patrick when he effectively shuts Anabelle up.

"Miss Taylor, if I hear one more boastful word fall from your lips in this classroom, I will take your solo and give it to someone else!"

Anabelle's mouth fell open in shock. Her nostrils flared and I couldn't help but think she looked like a pissed off fish. I snickered and she cut her eyes at me. "Yes, Mr. Stump." She ground out through clenched teeth.

It was only a matter of time before I would be on the receiving end of her ire, and I didn't even know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the major time-skip at the end of this chapter, but I'm moving the story along a little fast, because the sequel will actually be the longer story. Thank you all for the reads! I appreciate every one of you!


	5. Showstoppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of song lyrics in this one. However, they are all at the end of the chapter, so feel free to skip to the last paragraph if you wish.

It was two days before the Winter show, and I had finally had enough of Patrick's stupid rules. I marched up to his apartment door with determination and knocked harshly. He pulled the door open quickly and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. I didn't even wait to be invited in, I just pushed my way into his home. The moment he closed the door, I lunged at him and crashed my lips to his. He groaned against my mouth, which gave me all the incentive I needed to slide my tongue into his mouth. His hand slid up my side and cupped my breast, rolling my nipple through the fabric of my shirt. My arms were around his neck as my hands fisted through his hair.

Soon enough, we had made our way to the sofa, and he had my shirt off. He trailed kisses and bites down my neck and chest, careful to avoid my breasts with his mouth. Apparently his conscience decided to show itself, and he stopped his motions on me. He pulled away, which caused a frustrated groan to leave my mouth.

"Goddamnit Patrick! You can't get a girl all worked up like that and just stop!"

"I've already told you that we are not fucking until you've turned 18, Lily!"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to say anything to anyone! It's less than a month away!"

"I don't care. That's the one rule I refuse to break!"

"Fine, but at least give me some form of release! I'm on fucking pins and needles because I'm so sexually frustrated. I've done everything that you've asked of me, just do this one thing for me."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Lily, you and I both know that this is strictly sexual, but I do still have a conscience and right now, I'm going to have to say no to you. God knows how much I just want to throw you over the arm of this sofa and have my way with you until you can't walk straight, but I at least want you to be 18 first. I don't think you'll tell anyone, but I know it'll make me not feel like a skeevy perv."

I sighed and slipped my shirt back on. He had a good point, even though I hated to admit it. I didn't want the fun to be dampened by him feeling like he was a pedophile. I nodded and turned to leave when I heard his footsteps behind me. Before I could make it to the door, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

He looked into my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Don't you see what you do to me? I'm putty in your hands."

I smiled and stood on my toes and kissed his nose. "I know. That's what I had hoped for."

His eyes darkened and he pulled me even closer to him. "Be careful Miss Scott. You're playing with fire here. Lord knows you don't want to get burned."

I smiled devilishly. "No I don't, but a good spanking wouldn't go amiss."

As his mouth fell open, I pulled myself from his embrace and left the apartment, confident that I had regained the upper hand.

The Winter show had finally arrived and everyone had a nervous energy about them. The Jazz band was scheduled first, followed by the orchestra, the choir after that, and finally to close the show was Anabelle, doing her medley of show tunes. She was only doing show tunes to impress Patrick. She had found out about him being in a band and was trying to get him to set her up meetings with record execs. What she didn't know was that Fall Out Boy had yet to really take off. I mean why would a famous musician be teaching at a high school? She really could be dense sometimes.

The lights flickered, signaling the start of the program, and I went to the outskirts of the crowd to watch until I had to meet up with the rest of the choir. I was quickly pulled next to the wall by Joe. I turned to look at him and saw that he had Andy and Pete with him.

"Hey, guys. I didn't expect for you to be at a school function." I whispered.

"We had to come see Stumpy's teaching skills. By the way, why aren't you doing the solo Lil?" Pete replied.

"I-uh told Mr. Stump to give it to Anabelle. She seems to think that there's something going on between he and I." I stated flatly.

"Well isn't there?" I mean, you've been giving him the goo-goo eyes for the last several years." Joe smirked.

"Of course not! Why the hell would there be something going on between us?"

"Because you're in love with him." Andy deadpanned.

"You guys are crazy. I've gotta go. I need to warm up."

I quickly left the guys standing there and ran immediately into Anabelle. She smirked and pulled me into the deserted bathroom near us.

"What did those guys mean?" She sneered.

"Anabelle, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you lie to me, Lillian Scott! You are trying to sleep with Mr. Stump! So what are you trying to do? Get better grades? Take away my end-of-year solo?" She accused.

"You're so full of shit Ana. I don't need help with my grades, and as for the solo, I couldn't care less about it. You are the only person on the planet who gives a flying fuck about that goddamned solo. Newsflash! The world doesn't revolve around you, Anabelle Taylor. All the talent in the world could never get you a record deal with your shitty personality!"

I turned and stomped out of the bathroom and made my way to the backstage area where the rest of the choir was warming up. Anabelle showed up a few moments later, cutting her eyes at me. I had pissed her off and now she was going to be a nightmare to be around.

The orchestra finished up and there was a short intermission to set the stage up for the vocal portions of the show. Patrick pulled me aside before it was over, so he could explain some changes to the choir performance.

"Hey, Lillian, look, Sabrina got sick before the show started, so you have to take over her parts."

"What?! I haven't practiced her parts!" I panicked. I don't do well under pressure.

"I know it's short notice, but you're the only one who can fill in. You got this."

I nodded as he gently rubbed my back. Anabelle looked at us and smirked like the cat who got the canary. I roughly pulled away from him. He looked a bit hurt until his eyes followed mine and saw Anabelle.

"Shouldn't you be warming up Miss Taylor?" He snapped.

The smile slid off of her face and she scowled. "Shouldn't you be teaching?"

Patrick's eyes lit up with more rage that I'd ever seen before. "That's exactly what I'm doing. Sabrina is ill, so Miss Scott is taking over for her."

Anabelle scowled and walked off to work on her vocal exercises. Patrick turned back to me.

"What was that about?"

"She thinks I'm sleeping with you to get better grades."

"You get grades on your own. Why would she think such a thing?"

"She overheard the guys making fun of me. You know how they are."

"Unfortunately I do. It's time for you to get set up with the rest of the choir. Don't forget that you have Sabrina's parts!"

"I got it!"

I cleared my head and joined the rest of the choir. We filed onto the stage and Patrick began the piano notes for our cues. We were doing a medley of songs from 'Rent'. Sabrina had been singing Joanne's parts, so that was my new role. I hadn't wanted to take a bigger part, but I was doing what I had to do.

 

The music of Seasons of Love began and everyone took a deep breath:

 

 

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets,

In midnights, in cups of coffee?

In inches, in miles,

In laughter, in strife?

In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,

How do you measure a year in the life?

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love,

Seasons of love.

 

I came in with perfect pitch.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,

Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan,

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes,

How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?

 

Our lead male, Matthew followed me.

In truth that she learned,

Or in times that he cried?

In the bridges, he burned,

Or the way that she died?

 

ALL:

It's time now, to sing out,

Though the story never ends.

Let's celebrate, remember a year,

In the life of friends.

Remember the love, (Oh you got to, you got to remember the love)

Remember the love, (You know that love is a gift from up above)

Remember the love, (Share love, give love, spread love)

Measure in love, (Measure, measure your life in love)

Seasons of love,

Seasons of love (Measure your life, measure your life in love).

 

The music changed tone and speed and we all separated as La Vie Boheme's music began.

 

Alex, began:

Who died?

 

Joshua continued:

Our Akita

 

Alex and Robert:

Evita

 

Joshua:

You make fun - yet I'm the one

Attempting to do some good

Or do you really want a neighborhood

Where people piss on your

Stoop every night?

Bohemia, Bohemia's

A fallacy in your head

This is Calcutta,

Bohemia is dead

 

Mark was actually singing Mark's part from the musical.

Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes

 

Matthew and Robert:

Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison

Yitgadal v'yitkadash

 

Mark:

Here she lies, no one knew her worth

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we

Celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -

La vie Boheme

 

We all began our parts with enthusiasm.

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

 

MARK:

To days of inspiration

Playing hookey, making

Something out of nothing

The need to express-

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane, going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old Mom and Dad

To riding your bike,

Midday past the three-piece suits

To fruits - to no absolutes-

To Absolute - to choice-

To the Village Voice-

To any passing fad

To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!

 

ALL

La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme

 

We cut out a bit due to our time constraints, but spliced it together well:

Jocelyn and Alex:

To hand-crafted beers

Made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo

To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

 

Becki and Matthew:

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion

Creation, vacation

 

Mark:

Mucho masturbation

 

Becki and Matthew:

Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

 

Matthew:

To Sontag

 

Alex:

To Sondheim

 

Becki, Jocelyn, Rita, and myself:

To anything taboo

 

Matthew and Robert:

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunnigham and Cage,

 

Matthew:

Lenny Bruce

 

Robert:

Langston Hughes

 

Becki:

To the stage

 

Everyone together:

To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too.

 

Mark and Jocelyn:

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

 

Everyone again:

La vie Boheme

 

Mark, Alex, and Jocelyn:

Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

 

Everyone:

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

 

Matthew:

To marijuana

 

Everyone:

To sodomy, it's between God and me

To S & M

La vie Boheme

 

We cut again and gathered in a semi-circle to grasp at each other's hands as we finished our medley with Finale B:

"there is no future

there is no past

thank god this moment's not the last

there's only us

there's only this

forget regret

or life is yours to miss

no other road no other way

no day but today

 

guys:

will I lose my dignity

will someone care

will I wake tomorrow

from this nightmare

there's only now

there's only here

give in to love

or live in fear

no other path

no other way

no day but today(x6)

 

girls:

I can't control

my destiny

I trust my soul

my only goal

is just to be

without you the hand gropes

the ear hears

the pulse beats

life goes on

but I'm gone

cus I'd die without you

I'd die without you(x5)

 

All:

no day but today"

 

We all finished and took our bows as the crowd cheered. We exited the stage happily, on the high of a great performance. Anabelle took her place on the stage and Patrick began to play. She was good. She always was, but it was her damn attitude that ruined everything. I needed to figure out a way to keep her out of my business. Maybe it was just all of this sexual frustration that has my head all fucked up. Only one more month and I'll be able to release it. One more month and I'll be in Patrick's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this. There are only going to be 10 chapters total on this story, so we are halfway done! I do a lot of time skips, and I apologize for that, but it moves this story along a little faster. Hope you all are still enjoying this. :D


	6. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that would like to skip it, this chapter is almost entirely smut. There are a few key moments in it, so I do recommend reading it, but you don't have to. I will ghost over them in the end notes.

It was finally my birthday and I was on pins and needles in anticipation. My parents had been planning on taking me out to dinner for my birthday, but what they didn't tell me until we had left was that Patrick and his mother Patty would be there too. I needed to figure out a way to get him alone tonight. My birthday had the pleasure of being on a Wednesday this year, so I was a little bummed, as I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away from my parents for the night. Patrick had promised that once I turned 18, he would finally give in and fuck me. I couldn't wait. I wanted him so badly. I sat in the back of the car and relaxed as we made our way into Chicago. I had decided on dim sum for my birthday meal, and so my dad had made reservations at Ming Hin, one of the most popular dim sum restaurants in town. When we pulled into the parking lot, Patrick and Patty were already there waiting on us. He was telling her a story, waving his hands around and God he looked so cute.

He smiled widely at me when we made it to the door. "Hey, birthday girl!" He hugged me and kissed my temple.

"Hey Trick. Hey, Mrs. Stumph."

"Hello Lillian, and please call me Patty. I tell you this all the time."

I smiled and hugged her. "Sorry, Patty."

My mother ushered us inside because Chicago in January is cold as fuck. Patrick was a gentleman and pulled my chair out for me and his mother, then slid into the seat next to me, discreetly placing his hand on my knee under the table. We all chatted about the Winter show while we waited for the food to come around, Patrick telling everyone how proud he was of me. I blushed. A LOT. My father was the first to speak to Patrick directly.

"So Patrick my boy, how is teaching going. I hope that Lillian hasn't been giving you too much hell."

"Oh come on dad! Don't embarrass me!" I moaned.

Patrick chuckled. "No, sir. Lillian is one of my best students honestly. I actually wanted to see if I could borrow her for a bit this evening so we can start work on her solo for the year end show."

My father thought about it for a moment before he replied. "Lillian, do you want to give up spare time on your birthday to start rehearsing?"

I tried to answer as nonchalantly as I could. "I suppose I can."

"Wonderful! Your initiative is astounding. You'll graduate at the top of your class if you keep it up."

"Thanks, dad."

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk between my parents and the Stumphs. I would occasionally slide my foot up Patrick's leg and ghost my fingers over his thigh as we ate. I had to tease the man somehow. He would get this delicious pink tint to his cheeks that was only visible to me. I would smirk on occasion, and Patrick would cut his eyes at me. 

I said goodbye to my parents and Patty before we left. Everyone had decided that it would be best for me to just crash on Patrick's sofa since we both had to be to school in the morning. My father had made it clear that I was to be dropped off early, though, so I could get ready and take my own vehicle to school. Patrick nodded and shook my father's hand, and hugged my mother before opening the passenger door to his car and climbing into the driver's seat. I didn't argue with my parent's decision, but it was odd that they were letting me stay over with a single man. I shrugged it off as they just trusted me and also that I was 18 now. The first five minutes of the drive were silent, apart from the quiet lull of the radio.

I looked at Patrick and smirked. "Working on my solo huh?"

"Oh, you'll be singing sugar. I promise you that."

"Cocky much?"

"It's not cocky if I can back it up, and trust me, Lillian, I can."

"I'm sure you can."

He grinned and reached his hand over and ran it slowly up my thigh, under my skirt and dipped his fingers into my panties. I was already filled with so much sexual tension that it didn't take more than a few circles around my clit before I came moaning out his name.

Patrick chuckled. "One down, 17 to go."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I said incredulously.

"Not a chance sugar, tonight, you're mine."

I shivered with excitement. I had had sex before, but not with Patrick, and I couldn't wait to get his big cock between my legs. The miles seemed to stretch longer and longer. I knew it was just my anticipation and excitement getting to me. When we finally pulled into his parking space, he raced around the car to open the door for me. He was such a gentleman, and I loved that about him. Wait? Did I just say, love? Come on Lillian, get your head in the game. This is sex, nothing more.

As soon as we were inside the apartment, he pinned me against the wall, his hot mouth on mine. His fingers danced expertly across my skin, sending shivers up my spine. He kissed down my throat and my body until he was on his knees in front of me. He smirked as he slid my panties down my legs and threw them across the room before taking my leg and throwing it over his shoulder. He immediately attached his mouth to my dripping cunt, making long passes over my clit. My head fell back and smacked the wall as his tongue and teeth worked their magic on my nub. I fell apart when two of his fingers slid into me and immediately found my g-spot. He continued his assault on my clit as his fingers drummed a beat on my spot and I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I hit my peak and pulled his hair roughly causing him to groan and work my spot faster.

Once he rode out my orgasm, lapping at my slit gently, he stood up and smirked. "There's two down."

"You're insane if you think that I'll be able to make it to 18!"

"Maybe so, but it'll be damn fun to try."

His lips claimed mine again and he pulled me into his tiny kitchen, turning me so that my back was against his chest. He ran his hands across my chest and teased my nipples through the fabric of my shirt. I moaned and threw my head back onto his shoulder, grinding my ass into his already firm erection. He groaned in satisfaction and pushed my face down onto his kitchen counter. I heard him unzip his pants, and before I could think, he had pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly as his lips found my neck and his hands freed my breasts from their prison. His fingers pulled and tugged on my nipples as he pounded into me, my hands failing to find their grip on anything. 

"Fuck. Faster Trick." I pleaded.

He complied and all I could feel was him hitting my spot over and over again. I started to meet his thrusts in order to cum again quicker. This felt better than I had imagined it would. I felt him reach up and grab a handful of my hair, and he pulled it hard, pulling me against his chest. He bit my shoulder and I lost myself in my orgasm as he whispered in my ear.

"You're mine, Lily. I'm not sharing you with anyone else. You hear me? Mine."

"Fuck yes! No one else will ever have me again Patrick. Only you!" I couldn't believe the words I was saying. Did I just promise myself to him? I didn't have time to think about what I had said, as I came yet again.

I was in such a state of euphoria that I barely registered the fact that Patrick had picked me up and carried me into his bedroom. He took his time stripping my clothes from my body, leaving little kisses and love bites across my flesh. I watched in awe as he peeled his own clothes off and slid into the bed with me. I tried to take care of his needs, but he kept insisting that tonight was all about me. It was my birthday after all.

I smiled and pushed his back against the headboard and lowered myself onto him. He firmly placed his hands on my waist and held me steady as I slowly began to ride him, searching for my next orgasm. He met my hips thrust for thrust, letting my climax build slowly. He leaned forward and captured one of my nipples in his mouth, biting with just enough force to send shockwaves of pleasure straight to my cunt. My grinding on top of him became more erratic and Patrick knew I was close again. He surprised me and put his hand on my throat, constricting my airway just enough to push me over the edge and I came hard, clenching around him tightly. He threw his head back and followed me in my orgasm, letting loose deep inside me.

I collapsed on the bed next to him, and we lay there sweaty and out of breath. He turned his head to me and smiled. "So. Have you had a good birthday?"

"Your present was the best one I got!" I replied happily.

We lay there in the bliss of what we had done. I had begun to doze off when I heard Patrick whisper to me. "I know you're asleep right now Lily, and that is the only reason I'm saying this, but tonight has been the best night of my life. You're amazing and I love you, Lillian Scott. I hope you know that. Hopefully, I can find a way for you to love me too. Happy birthday, sugar."

I felt him kiss my temple, and pull me close to his body. He relaxed soon and I heard him drift off to sleep. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. Now I feel bad for leading him on. But am I really? What exactly do I feel for this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you again to everyone reading this. I hope you enjoyed the smutty birthday chapter. For those who chose to skip the smut, Lillian promised that she'd never be with anyone other than Patrick, and she overheard him telling her how much he loved her as he thought she was asleep. Thanks for all the reads and such. I appreciate everyone! Love you guys!


	7. What is Love?

The next month was filled up with lunch times spent at Patrick's place, choir and solo practice, and filling out my college applications. I had finally decided to go to culinary school, but I still had to get my basics first. The only person who seemed to be suspicious of all the time that I spent with Patrick was Anabelle. She had become quite the little spy and she was still convinced that I was sleeping with him to get better grades, even though I had always been a straight A student. Hell, I was even in advanced classes for extra credits.

One day Patrick had had enough of her shit though and lost his mind. Anabelle stepped inside the music room and caused me to falter in my rehearsal. He stopped the music and whipped around. "Miss Taylor! This is the sixth time this month that you have interrupted Miss Scott's solo practice. She didn't bother you while you were practicing! Now, this better not happen again!"

Anabelle sneered. "Of course she didn't interrupt me, she was too busy to do anything of the sort."

"What exactly do you mean Ana?" I said, getting frustrated.

"You've been too busy fucking Mr. Stump to do anything else!" She shouted.

At that moment, Mr. Michaels cleared his throat. We all looked at him in shock. He looked at Patrick, then to me. "Mr. Stump, Miss Scott, may I see you in my office?"

I could only nod, dumbfounded, but Patrick answered him evenly. "Of course sir."

He turned on his heel and walked briskly to his office. Patrick followed as I turned to Anabelle. She had a wide smile as I glared at her and walked out of the room, to the principal's office. When I made it there, I was ushered inside and I took my seat next to Patrick. Mr. Michaels looked at both of us, looking for any sign of intimacy between us. We had perfected the act during school. It was astounding really.

Mr. Michaels cleared his throat and began to speak. "now, I know that you two were next door neighbors and that you had a friendship before Mr. Stump began teaching here. I'm going to be blunt. Is there anything inappropriate going on between the two of you?"

"No, sir. Mr. Stump gives me no extra attention, nor does he dote on me at school or otherwise. The only reason Anabelle made that accusation is because she is upset over losing the end-of-year solo to me."

"Is that true Mr. Stump?"

"Yes, sir. Honestly, Miss Scott was supposed to have the Winter solo, but she gave it to Miss Taylor."

"And why did you give away your solo Lillian?" Mr. Michaels asked me.

"Well sir, I knew that Anabelle wanted it, and if she hadn't gotten it, then these insane accusations would have started at the beginning of the year. I wanted to keep her happy to save myself and everyone else the grief."

"I see. Well, I'm going to try and minimize the impact of these accusations. Now, I do not believe that there is anything inappropriate going on with you two. I've seen how you act in the halls, and there is nothing wrong with you two having a prior friendship."

"But?" I asked.

"But, you will no longer be allowed the use of the music room after school hours Miss Scott. You must do all of your rehearsing at home. If you have need of Mr. Stump, I suggest you get his help during school hours."

"But sir! That will only confirm in Anabelle's mind that she is right!" I exclaimed.

"I have made my decision Miss Scott. If you choose to ignore it, then you will face disciplinary actions."

"And what exactly would that entail sir?"

"Well, I would remove you from Mr. Stump's class and you would be forced to lose any credits that you have for his class, including being part of the year end show. You would also lose your teacher's aide priveledges. Now, you don't want to ruin your perfect year do you, Miss Scott?"

"No sir." I hung my head.

"Good. I trust that I will not see you in here again."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a good day then."

I left the office while Patrick stayed to speak to Mr. Michaels further. I walked determinedly to my truck and almost ran headlong into Anabelle. I wanted to drive over her the moment I saw her, but I decided that prison stripes were not for me.

"So how did your little chat with the principal go?" She singsonged at me.

"He doesn't believe your accusation, but to appease you, he will not let me use the music room outside of school hours anymore."

"He must believe it a little, or he wouldn't have banned you from the room."

"Yeah, you keep believing that shit you crazy bitch. Your act of semi-sabotage isn't going to throw my off. My performance will be just as good as yours was, maybe even better."

Ana's smirk fell off of her face. "You'll never be as good as me bitch. Just you remember that."

I shook my head as she drove away. Getting into my truck, I sat for a moment, pondering on if I should go home, or wait at Patrick's apartment for him. I finally decided to go home. Maybe my mother or Mrs. Stumph could help me. I pulled into my driveway and went inside. My father was away at a conference, so it was only my mother and I at home this week.

"I'm home mom!" I called into the house.

"In the kitchen dear!"

I put my keys in the bowl beside the door and made my way into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Mrs. Stumph sitting at the kitchen island chatting with my mother, both of them with a cup of steaming tea in front of them. They seemed to be having a laugh over Lord knows what, but the laughter subsided when I walked into the room.

"Hello, Lillian." Patricia smiled at me.

"Hello, Mrs. Stumph."

"I've told you a million times to call me Patty."

"Sorry, Patty."

"Honey, why the long face?" My mother asked.

"Bad day at school. Can I talk to you guys?"

"Of course dear."

So I spilled my guts to them, telling them all about what had happened today with Anabelle and how I was no longer allowed to use the music room for my rehearsals. I almost spilled about mine and Patrick's actual relationship, but I was cut off by the women looking at each other and giggling. Patty was the first to speak up.

"Well dear, to be honest, your mother and I were actually sitting in here today wondering when you and my boy would actually start seeing one another."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Honey, Patty and I have always noticed how you and Patrick look at each other. It's obvious that you two have been in love for years now."

"Why does everyone think that I'm in love with Patrick?!" I wailed.

Both women looked at me with amused faces. I left the kitchen in a huff and grabbed my keys our of the bowl. I opened the door harshly and yelled out to my mother. "I'm going to Patrick's place to practice!"

"Use protection dear!" I heard my mother yell.

The nerve of those two. Why the hell does everyone seem to think that I'm in love with Patrick? I mean, I know he loves me, but this arrangement is strictly sex. That's the exact reason I got put on birth control at the beginning of the year.

I made it to Patrick's apartment and practically ran inside the building. I knocked on his door with force and it was only a second before he opened it. I didn't give him a chance to speak, I just shoved my way into the small space and walked toward his bedroom, removing my clothes as I went. He trailed behind me quietly and stopped short when I turned and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I grabbed two handfuls of his silky-soft hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss. He moaned against my mouth and I slipped my tongue into his mouth quickly. He gripped my ass firmly and turned us around so that my back was against the door. My lips left his as I frantically tore at his t-shirt. I needed him naked and inside of me then and there. He held me against the bedroom door with his hips as he helped me remove his shirt. When it was finally gone, I began to bite all along his chest and collar bone. He pushed down his pants and boxers and in one swift move, he pushed into me. There was no love in this. We were flat out fucking. He thrust into me roughly as I clawed his back. I was sure I was leaving marks all over his pale flesh, but it only seemed to fuel him on. I was close and could tell he was too.

"Oh God Patrick! Please cum inside me." I moaned.

That seemed to almost send him over the edge because he wrapped one hand around my throat and held me against the door as his other hand traveled down between our bodies and furiously circled my clit. I didn't fully lose it until he bent his head and bit down on one of my nipples. I threw my head back what little I could and screamed in pleasure as I clenched around his cock. A few thrusts later and he followed me into oblivion, both of us finally collapsing on the floor. Later that night, as I lay in his arms, him fast asleep and curled around me, all I could wonder was, 'Am I actually in love with him?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly appreciate all of the support that I have received for this story. Thank you to each and every one of you who has been reading this story. Reviews keep authors fueled, so please, feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think!


	8. Where Did the Party Go?

It was about a week and a half after Valentine's day before I got to have any alone time with Patrick again. He had been busy between teaching and desperately recording demos with the guys. I really hoped that they would make it big. They deserved to get recognized for their talents. Anyways, I found a note in my locker just before lunch. I opened it in the bathroom, as I was still avoiding Anabelle. She had started a rumor about Patrick and myself, but it didn't gain any traction. No one believed that he and I were sleeping together. Everyone chalked it up to Anabelle being jealous about losing the end-of-year solo to me.

As soon as I knocked on Patrick's door, he pulled me inside. I loved days like this when he just wanted a quick fuck. I didn't have to think about all of the questions I was having about this relationship with him. He had begun to leave me sweet little notes and small gifts. I loved it, but this was supposed to be about sex and nothing more. He was starting to get my head fucked up. I snapped out of my thoughts the moment his teeth latched onto one of my nipples. We didn't have much time, so it was going to be quick and rough.

I was quickly pushed onto my hands and knees on the carpeted floor and Patrick entered me roughly. I cried out in pleasure and he began kissing my neck, nipping and biting on the flesh behind my ear. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"Cum for me Lillian." He demanded.

I lost it almost immediately. I loved it when he was dominant. He didn't show that side often. He flipped me over onto my back and continued to pound into me. I knew he was nearing his own orgasm as his thrusts had started to lose their rhythm. Suddenly, he pulled out and stood over me, stroking his beautiful cock. I grinned and got on my knees, waiting for him to finish on me. He loved to cum on my breasts, and I enjoyed letting him. I leaned forward and let my teeth gently graze the head of his cock and that was all he needed to let loose and cum. He groaned deliciously as he finished and looked at me smiling. I rolled my eyes and stood up to get a tissue to clean myself off. He stopped me before I took a single step.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Scott?" He smirked.

"I think I'm trying to clean myself up, Mr. Stump."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. No. Let it dry and wear it the rest of the day."

"Are you shitting me, Patrick?"

"Nope. It'll be our little secret. I'll look at you and know that you're mine. That I've marked you and that no one else can have you."

I blushed furiously and nodded. The rest of the day was spent in paranoia. I just knew that everyone could smell the scent of sex on my body. At the end of the day, I left as quickly as possible. I was waiting for Patrick at his apartment when he showed up. He slowly opened the door and I shot inside like a bullet from a gun. Once he was inside with me I rounded on him.

"How could you?"

"You enjoyed it and you know it, Lillian."

"I've been paranoid the entire day. I just felt like everyone could smell it on me."

"If anyone smelt it on you, then you were too close to them. No one's nose is that good. Calm the fuck down sugar."

"You are an evil little man Stump."

"You're an even eviler little woman. If you thought that today was bad at school, then you're going to hate your vocal practice tonight."

"What do you have planned Patrick?"

"You'll see." He said cryptically.

I just shook my head as we began our usual routine of homework for me, grading for him, and takeout for dinner. Soon enough, it was time for me to work on my solo. We went into Patrick's small studio and I sat on the amp that I had claimed as mine and began my vocal warm ups. He looked at me and smiled impishly as I began my solo. I began to lose focus, though when he stood me up and slid my fleece-lined leggings off of my legs and pulled my panties down.

"Patrick, what are you doing?"

"Just keep singing sugar."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck you're doing."

"Just fucking sing Miss Scott."

He pushed me back down onto the amp and started my music back up. I started on my medley again and was no sooner distracted as I felt Patrick's tongue on my slit.

"Keep singing Lillian."

I began again and Patrick once again lowered his mouth to my aching cunt. I held it together pretty well until his tongue slid over my clit and two fingers pushed inside of me. I tried to keep singing, but every time he nipped at my clit, I would let out a throaty moan. Soon I was a writhing mess. My hands gripped his hair and I came hard, with a guttural moan.

"Fucking hell Patrick! I love you so much!"

I hadn't realized what I had said until I was sliding my leggings back on and Patrick was giving me a big cheesy grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

"What you said."

"What exactly did I say Stump?"

"That you love me."

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. You said it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I still say you're crazy. I need to get home. See you next week?"

"See you then." He smiled and kissed my forehead tenderly before I left.

The drive home was tedious as I kept playing my words over and over in my head. Was Patrick right? Did I really say that I loved him? More importantly, do I really love him? I had been having a major crisis lately. I had been thinking of Patrick more and more and the little things that he did for me. I did love all the attention I was receiving from him. I didn't even look at other boys anymore. I got all the attention I needed and wanted from Patrick. Maybe I do love him.

It had been a few weeks since the I love you incident and I had started to distance myself from Patrick in an attempt to sort out my feelings and thoughts for him. I was starting to realize that everyone was right. I was totally in love with Patrick. He finally cornered me at a pizza place one day in late March.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He said as he sat in the booth across from me.

"I've been trying to figure out my head Trick."

"And?"

"I-I have no idea. I'm completely lost."

"Lillian, I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to keep this strictly sexual between us." He whispered.

I balked at him and got up, pulling him outside with me. "I thought you said this wouldn't be a problem."

"I thought it wouldn't be, but I was wrong. You can't tell me that you don't feel something too, though. You said it! You said you loved me."

"Okay fine, maybe I do. I was only looking for fun and you got me all fucked up on love!" I almost shouted.

"Then why don't we take our relationship farther? Why not make it official? Be my girlfriend. Let's start seeing each other."

"I can't do that Patrick. I haven't even graduated yet, there are only two more months until I'm out of here and off to college and it's not fair for you to wait around for me."

"I'll wait as long as it takes Lillian."

"No Patrick. You deserve so much more than a girl who can't make up her fucking mind."

His expression turned to anger. "Fine. If you want to be this way, then maybe it's best if we only see each other during school hours."

He turned and walked away, getting into his car and driving away. I had hurt him. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to buy a little time. I had to tell him something, but I couldn't make myself. I loved him and there was nothing I could do about it.

The weeks flew by surprisingly fast, and Patrick had kept to his word, and only treated me like a student. It was heartbreaking for me. I had decided to change my medley for the end-of-year show. Patrick needed to hear what I had to say, and this was going to be my only shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost the last one for Teacher, Teacher. Only two more chapters to go! Thank you for the reads, everyone! I appreciate everything!


	9. Emotions Revealed

The day before the year end show found me in Pete's basement as was the new normal. When Patrick had refused to talk to me, my logical decision was to go to his best friend for help. I had broken down and told Pete everything. He promised that he would keep it between us, but urged me to not only tell the other guys but to keep trying to talk to Patrick. He had worn me down enough to tell Andy and Joe what had transpired between Patrick and myself, but I had given up on actually talking to Patrick anymore. He still wanted nothing to do with me, and I was devastated.

Pete had been helping me with my new solo material and had even spliced the two songs together for me. We were trying to get one last practice in before tomorrow. I had just finished up when there was a knock on the basement door. Of course, it had to be Patrick.

"Hey, Pete! I just got the inspiration for this new song and. What's she doing here?" He snapped.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm rehearsing for tomorrow. Since you declined to help me, Pete's been kind enough to lend a hand."

"You better watch it, Wentz, she might try to fuck you then leave you high and dry."

"I've tried to talk to you, Patrick! You refuse to answer my goddamned calls!"

"Enough! Both of you, shut the fuck up! You're acting like fucking children!"

"Lillian here would know all about that wouldn't you?"

"You weren't complaining when I had my mouth wrapped around your cock, or when you were balls deep in me! Pete, thank you again. I've gotta go to my doctor appointment, so I'm cutting this short. Tell Joe and Andy that I'll see them at the show tomorrow, and Patrick, fuck you!"

"Already did that sweetheart."

I left Pete's house and headed to the clinic. Patrick showing up had only made me leave a little bit early from Pete's house. I hadn't been feeling well the past two months, so I had had some blood drawn a few days ago for testing. It seemed that the results were back. I sat in the small waiting room patiently. Maybe I had the flu or something. Soon enough I was called back and the doctor greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Lillian. How are you feeling today?"

"Good. I've still been throwing up a little bit, though. What do my test results say?"

"Well, from what your chart says, you're perfectly healthy."

"So what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're pregnant."

"What?! That's impossible! I'm on the pill! I can't be pregnant!"

"Calm down Lillian. A lot of women have gotten pregnant while taking the contraceptive pill. Now, the next question I have is, do you want to keep the baby?"

I sat back in shock. Did I want to keep this baby? I really needed to talk to Patrick. "Uh, well I really need to speak to the father of the baby first."

"I understand. Call and schedule an appointment to see me once you've made a decision."

"Okay." I left the clinic in a daze. I needed to talk to Patrick, but I didn't even want to look at him right now, do I did the next best thing.

I pulled into my driveway and walked over to the Stumph's door. I knocked and politely waited to be let in. Patty opened the door with a smile and I collapsed into her arms and began to sob loudly. She led me inside and sat me down at the dining room table. When I finally had calmed down, I saw that she had brought me a cup of hot tea. She looked at me pointedly.

I looked down at my tea. "Patty, I'm pregnant."

"Is it Patrick's?"

"Yes. We've been seeing each other secretly since the beginning of the school year. We didn't start having sex until my birthday, though."

"Really?"

I nodded and told her everything, including what had happened in Pete's basement today.

"Honey, you need to tell him."

"I know, but what if he refuses to talk to me still?"

"You're just going to have to be more stubborn than he is. Find a way to tell him."

"Okay. I need one more thing though Patty. Please don't tell him. I need to figure out a way to let him know myself."

"I won't say anything dear, but try to tell him soon."

I smiled and hugged her, thanking her for the talk. I left with a little peace of mind, knowing that I had someone in my corner. Time to tell my parents now.

My parents took the news much better than I thought they would. Well, my mother did. My father, on the other hand, was furious. It took me a little while to calm him down, but I finally did when I assured him that I was still going to go to college and then culinary school. I made them both swear that they wouldn't say anything to Patrick. I have to tell him myself.

 

Here it was. The End-of-Year Show. I had spent all night at Pete's house preparing for the show and decided to rest my voice until just before the show. Patrick still refused to interact with me outside of a student/teacher relationship. He wouldn't be able to ignore me forever. I knew he would understand the situation when I sang tonight. 

Pete had been nice enough to let me vent to him quietly over breakfast. I couldn't eat much more than a few bites of toast, and a little bit of oatmeal. Luckily I was able to keep it down. I had yet to tell anyone I was pregnant other than Patty and my parents. If only Patrick would talk to me, then I could share the good news. What if he didn't want me to keep it, though? I couldn't think like that. It only hurt my heart.

"What are you not telling me, Lil?" Pete questioned suspiciously as he drove us to the school that night.

"I'll tell you after the show. Hopefully, Patrick will talk to me by then." I whispered.

"I still want to know what's going on, even if Patrick refuses to be an adult and continues to ignore you."

I nodded and continued to stare into the evening. I needed Patrick to know that I truly loved him. I was hoping that he would open his eyes and see that. Surely he wouldn't hold a grudge for long. We finally entered the auditorium parking lot and my eyes immediately found Joe and Andy. Standing next to Patrick. Shit. I was not prepared for this. I ducked behind Pete's car and barely made it to the outside trash can before my stomach betrayed me and purged itself of what little food I had eaten. Andy and Joe rushed to my side along with Pete to make sure I was okay, but Patrick just turned away and walked off.

Once the guys had made sure that I was fine, we all went inside the auditorium. I was the ending act, so I stayed close to the guys and my parents. Patty showed up soon and hugged me tightly.

"How are you doing my, dear?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"I've been better honestly."

"Have you been able to tell him yet?"

Pete, Andy, and Joe looked at us curiously as I answered. "Not yet. He didn't even see if I was okay when I got sick in the parking lot."

"I'm gonna box his ears." She said with slight anger.

"Patty, don't worry about it. I honestly brought this on myself."

I silenced her quickly and made my escape to the backstage area. The intermission was already in progress and Patrick was alone. I caught up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and scowled when he saw it was me.

"Yes, Miss Scott?" He said coldly.

I handed him a CD. "Here. My new music is on here."

"New music?"

"Yes. I changed my medley. Been practicing non-stop to make sure that it's perfect." I turned quickly to leave. I had to change into my outfit. I did my warm-ups in the bathroom as I got ready. Anabelle may sing well, but I put my all into a performance. I was going to blow the roof off this place tonight.

I stepped backstage and continued my vocal warm-ups. I was nervous as hell. Patrick saw me and did a double take. I looked crazy as hell, so I wasn't offended by his expression. My face had white paint all over it, my eyes were rimmed in a mixture of pink and black, making me look both high and dead all at once. My clothes were a mixture of a Steampunk style and Stevie Nicks. 

I was ready. The choir finished up and Patrick introduced me to the crowd. I heard Pete whoop and holler as I took to the semi-dark stage. The minute my music started, I was in the zone.

 

Well, when you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
Is where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

I had tears sliding down my face as the first song ended and the music bled into the next song and I prepared myself to put my heart into it.

Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words, I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words, I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words, I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words, I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I finished with a flair, my arms in the air. It was at least ten seconds before I heard the auditorium explode with applause. My parents, Patty, and the guys were the first to hit their feet, cheering and clapping with everything they had in them. I smiled and then looked over at Patrick. I saw the tears glistening in his eyes. Maybe he understood what I had been trying to tell him. Only time would tell, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story. Only one more chapter to go and Teacher, Teacher will be complete. I will let you know when the sequel is up. As always I appreciate everyone of you! I love you all!


	10. The Letter

I held out hope that Patrick would talk to me all the way up until graduation, but he continued to refuse to speak to me. I graduated at the top of my class and even got a scholarship from The University of Chicago. I am, of course, still going to culinary school, but I have to complete my basics first. I decided to keep the baby, and before you ask, no, Patrick still doesn't know. As a matter of fact, everyone but him knows.

Fall Out Boy has finally taken off, and they are constantly touring and recording. I've been to several shows, but no luck in getting Patrick to notice me. For a man who claimed to love me, he's been more than happy to ignore the hell out of me. Anyways, they've gotten super popular, and they have a huge fanbase. Some would say their fans are rabid, but the guys love them all.

I stay in close contact with Patty still, after all, she is my child's grandmother. She was there for his birth, along with my parents and even Andy, Joe and Pete showed up. The only person missing that day was Patrick. I cried a lot that October day. A few weeks before my son was born, I wrote Patrick a long letter and slid it into his mailbox. I honestly still have no idea if he ever read it, but since he hasn't made any attempt to contact me, I can only assume that he hasn't.

I'm currently in my second year of basics at U of C, then I get to start culinary school finally. It's been an uphill struggle, juggling school, a job, and a child, but I wouldn't change a thing. Well, there is one thing that I would change: I would tell Patrick that I love him instead of being so ambivalent about everything. I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers. This whole thing started out as strictly sex, but I realize now, that I've loved him from the start. I can't change the past, but I can work toward a better future. I have to.For myself, but mostly for my son. Declan is a little over a year old now, and he's the most precious baby ever. He looks just like his father and is curious to a fault. I suppose the curiosity is a baby thing, though. I make sure to tell him about his daddy every day. I even show him pictures and videos of Patrick. Someday, I'll confront him, but until I get the courage, I'll just be content in raising our son.

*** FIVE YEARS LATER - PETE'S P.O.V. ***

I sat at home, Bronx was napping and I couldn't help but smile at the toddler. I helped make that. I wonder if Lil thinks these kinds of things when she looks at Declan. Yes, I know about Declan. He and Bronx are the best of friends. Patrick still refuses to talk to Lil. She told me that Patrick was Declan's father, and I urged her to tell Patrick, but she fought me, saying that she had already tried to tell him. She's done well for herself, she owns one of the hottest restaurants in the Chicago area. Patrick's even been there a few times with me and my family, and he doesn't even know.

Recently, Lil told me about the letter she wrote to Patrick. I needed to find out if he's read it. I don't see him as much as I used to, but when your band takes a hiatus, you tend to grow away from them. Don't get me wrong, he's still my best friend, but we don't hang out as much as before. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It only rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?"

"Not much. Hey, feel like having a little company?"

"Sure man. You gonna bring Bronx over?"

"I was hoping for some one-on-one bro time."

"Sounds good to me. I'll order us a pizza."

"You had me at pizza," I said before I hung up the phone. I called up the stairs to my wife. "Hey, Brit?"

She came out of our bedroom, stroking her pregnant belly. "Yeah, babe?"

"I'm gonna go hang out with Patrick for a little while. Will you be okay for a while?" I asked as I met her at the top of the stairs. God, she looked so beautiful.

"I'll be fine. Tell Patrick I said hello."

I kissed her gently. "Will do babe. I love you."

"I love you too Pete."

I drummed my fingers absent-mindedly on the steering wheel as I sat at the red light. What was I going to say to him? 'Hey, your ex-lover is raising your child alone and I think you're being an asshole'? No, I just need to be casual about this. I'll figure something out when I get there. Oh look, I'm here. Well here goes nothing...

Once I was inside, I sat down in my usual chair. We laughed and talked as we ate the pizza. He seemed to be okay, but I know that he's still hurting over Lil. My suspicions were confirmed when he looked at me and asked the one question I had hoped for.

"Pete? Do you know what ever happened to Lily?"

I looked at him pointedly. "I keep in contact with her if that's what you mean."

"I mean, she used to be around everywhere, but then it was like she disappeared."

"She went to college and then to culinary school."

"I still love her Pete."

"Have you read the letter she put in your mailbox?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' heavily.

"You need to."

"Why? It's probably just a bunch of bullshit about how she only wanted sex and I ruined it."

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it. Threw it away a looong time ago."

"Bullshit Patrick. We both know you still have it. Now, where is it?"

He sighed and pulled out his wallet, producing the extremely worn and yellowed envelope, and handed it to me. I knew that he had carried it around all these years. He most likely had almost opened it numerous times but had decided against it. The corners were bent and worn like he had pulled it out of his wallet a lot over the years and held it in his hands before returning it to its place. His name had been scrawled on the front in Lil's distinctive handwriting.

I looked at my best friend and sighed. He was still head over heels for her and hated to admit it. I opened the letter over protests from him and began to read it out loud.

'Dear Patrick. What can I say that hasn't already been said? Well first off, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was scared and unsure of my feelings for you. For the first time in my life, I didn't have control over a situation and honestly, it terrified me. The part that was the worst though is the fact that I hurt you. I never meant to cause you pain. I was just looking for a good time honestly. I realized that night, though, that I had actually been hopelessly in love with you from the start. You mesmerize me in ways I can't even describe. To put it into words, though, you were my picket fence. You were the one for me. You, who has always been there for me, time and again. I cannot express how sorry I am that I hurt you. I hope you read this letter and maybe understand my head better. I'm going to The University of Chicago, then off to culinary school. It's going to be more difficult now than I originally planned through. I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now, and every time you have turned me away. I've been hiding something from you, so here it is: I'm pregnant. Before you think even more awful things about me, know this, there has only been you. The doctor guesses that I got pregnant around Valentine's Day or a little after. He's due in October. I've been afraid that you would want me to get rid of him, so I had decided to keep him no matter what you said. I'm not trying to get you back, I'm just letting you know that he exists. I guess it's just selfish love, causing me to write this to you. I wish that you would talk to me just once. I want you in your son's life. He's gonna need someone besides me in his life. If, no, when you finally read this, call me. I won't change my number. I really want to see you again, and I'm sure you'll want to see our son. I hope he looks like you. I hope he has your eyes and your smile. Most of all, I hope he has your passion for life and your upbeat personality. I hope that if I have to raise him alone, I can instill in him values that you would be proud of. I'm closing this letter now because I need to get some sleep. Declan's kicking the hell out of me. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love always,

Lillian.'

As I finished reading the letter my voice cracked. Patrick was crying. His sadness turned to anger quickly and he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a son?"

"It's never been my place to tell you, besides I thought she had told you!"

"How could she keep this from me?"

"She didn't you ass! You were just too stubborn to read her letter! I've gotta go. Call her! Fix this! I hate seeing you so depressed."

He nodded and picked up his cell phone as I went to leave. I really hope that he calls her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter of Teacher, Teacher. I'll let you all know when I get the sequel up and going. Thank you to all of you for reading this. I hope you have enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another new story from me. I got the inspiration for this from two amazing authors on Wattpad, so the similarities are going to be there. I've already let them know about it, and once they read this, if they think it's too similar in places, I will be editing it to change some things. This one is almost completed in my notebook, so the update schedule will actually be pretty regular. Enjoy!


End file.
